Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging.
Description of the Related Art
PTP (Press Through Package) packaging has been widely used for packaging solid pharmaceuticals, such as tablets and capsule agents, in the field of packaging of pharmaceutical products. A PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging is a package obtained by molding pockets each housing a solid pharmaceutical in a resin film, loading the solid pharmaceutical in each pocket, and then pasting a sheet containing aluminum foil or the like to the resin film to seal the pockets. When the pocket is pressed by a user, the sheet containing aluminum foil or the like is broken by being pressed by the solid pharmaceutical loaded in the pocket, so that the solid pharmaceutical is taken out.
Heretofore, it has been demanded that a pharmacist prints information on a solid pharmaceutical, for example, the name of the solid pharmaceutical, the time when a patient takes the solid pharmaceutical, and the like, on the PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging. When the information on the solid pharmaceutical is printed on the PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging, a patient who confirms the information can take the solid pharmaceutical in a correct usage. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-192960 discloses a PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging provided with an information printing layer for printing the name, the usage, and the like of a solid pharmaceutical.
Heretofore, mesh-shaped grooves are formed for preventing slipping and the like in a surface opposite to a surface which is to be pasted to the resin film in the sheet containing aluminum foil or the like of the PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging.
The PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging as described above is manufactured by a manufacturing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-192960. The manufacturing apparatus has a film receiving roll 19 and a heating roll 20. A first sheet in which solid pharmaceuticals are loaded and a second sheet containing aluminum foil or the like pass through a space between the rolls 19 and 20 in a thermal pressure-contact state, so that the second sheet is pasted to the first sheet under pressure, whereby a PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging in which the solid pharmaceuticals are loaded is manufactured.
Heretofore, mesh-shaped grooves are formed for preventing slipping and the like in a surface opposite to a surface which is to be pasted to the resin film in the sheet containing aluminum foil of the PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging. When the PTP sheet for pharmaceutical packaging in which the mesh-shaped grooves are formed is manufactured by the manufacturing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-192960, mesh-shaped convex portions may be provided in the surface of the heating roller 20.